STUFF Kids
by nareiya
Summary: In Lenore’s antique doll collection sale, two of our favorite ‘dolls’ were almost sold. AsuCaga! Cagalli birthday fic!


**STUFF Kids**

**Summary:**

**In Lenore's antique doll collection sale, two of our favorite 'dolls' were almost sold. AsuCaga! Cagalli birthday fic!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Is the title weird? I know it is but read it for Cagalli's sake! Please!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

--

"Kids, you have to sleep now." She tucks in her little angels, two in fact, so they can have their afternoon nap.

Her little boy that was a splitting image of Athrun shook his head, "Don't wanna sleep!" he whines.

Cagalli gave the boy a big hug, "I know you babies have something under your sleeves that you aren't telling me until tonight. If you don't want mommy to be angry, sleep for now." The baby boy pouted and obeyed her.

Cagalli again gazed at her angels; they just look like dolls when they are sleeping. A small smile crept on her angelic face; she remembered something in her fast.

**Start of Flashback…**

**--**

"Daddy, where are we going today?" a five year old Cagalli asked her father, Uzumi, who was busily typing some documents on his laptop.

The sound of busy typing finger slowed down and within seconds, it came to a full stop. Cagalli saw her father calm face look at her, "I will be meeting Chairman Zala and you will stay at the Zala's mansion." He then began to type again.

"Oh…"she gazed at the window, expecting to arrive at her playmate's house again, "Daddy, would I get the chance to play with Athrun?"

"Of course." He didn't bother to stop from his work.

As their car parked on the driveway, she quickly opened the door and ran to the big door of the mansion and knocked, "Athrun, are you there?"

There was no response.

She puffed her cheeks and drummed it with her palms, she was growing anxious of waiting but why isn't he there to open the door for her? Was he scared? Or is he still taking his bath?

"Athrun!" she called out and this time, she tried to turn the knob but it won't budge. "Argh!" she then moved back and began to gather all of her strength, _This door is big but no one can defeat Cagalli Yula Athha!_

**

* * *

Inside the Zala Mansion**

"Young master, I think Miss Cagalli is out there." A maid informed Athrun who was currently playing _Devil May Cry 3_ in his Play Station 2.

Athrun turned off the console, "I'll get the door!" he quickly ran downstairs, heading towards the main door.

**

* * *

With the Stubborn Princess**

"One… _Uzumi sighed as he watched his daughter, "She'll never learn…"_

"…two…_ "Well…as what they say, experience is the best teacher!" another sigh from him._

"…three…" she then ran in her fastest speed and…

**

* * *

With our Clueless, Cute ANGEL**

He then opened the door, "Hi Ca—"

_**THUG!**_

Cagalli rubbed her sore elbow, "Ouch…that hurts!" she muttered.

"**Would. You. Please. Get. Off. ME!**"

Cagalli slowly looked down and she was sitting like a queen on Athrun! "Sorry!" she squeaked as fast as how a mouse evades a mouse trap and she quickly bowed her head, "Sorry!" she again repeated.

Uzumi sighed, he knew this will happen, "Athrun, where is your father?"

Athrun quickly got up, he remembered what was his father's recent order was, "He said that the meeting is moved to the Supreme Council Headquarters. Don't worry sir, it's not too far from here." Athrun gave him the map to the said meeting place.

"Thank you so much." He then kneeled to Cagalli, patting her head, "Be a good girl and if you need anything—extra clothes, your allowance—It's all in your bag."

Cagalli nodded, "Okay! Have a good day, daddy!"

Her father pecked her cheek and left her. Now, they were alone.

"Hey Cagalli, do you like to play?" Athrun showed her the cover of _Devil May Cry 3_.

She jumped excitedly and entwined her arm to his, "Yeah! Let's play it!" then they marched to Athrun's playing room but to there surprised, Athrun's mommy, Lenore, was there, placing Athrun's Play Station 2 inside a small bag, "Oh-oh!" Cagalli can smell trouble and her chance in playing Athrun's latest game was decreasing slowly.

Athrun quickly went to his mom, "Mother, why are you keeping my gaming console?"

Lenore held her son's small shoulders, "Cagalli's here and I want you both running around at the garden and not exercising your fingers."

_Yeah right…_ She sighed, _and I thought she was very kind and spoiling Athrun by giving him everything he points at!_

Athrun pouted, "…Okay…" he sighed and gave her the CD of his games.

"That's a good boy!" Lenore patted his head and gave him a hug, "Since you're good today, you can ride your bike again."

"Really?" his eyes were suddenly filled with so much life. He looked at Cagalli who was the same like him, excited, "Can Cagalli ride with me? I promise she won't be injured or fall!"

Lenore smiled at the two kids, "Don't worry, will ride our bikes together. We'll go to my special antique doll collection which I will sell today."

"I remember that place!" Cagalli remembered the blue doll she saw there that she named, _Kithetic_, "Can I have that cute blue doll, Auntie Lenore?"

Lenore remembered something, "Of course you can because it's your birthday today, right, Cagalli?"

Athrun almost gasped but good thing he turned his head away just in time in order for Cagalli not to notice. _Oh! I forgot that her birthday is today!_

"Well, let's go now!" Cagalli cheered as she entwined her arm with Athrun's.

They went outside and rode their bikes. Cagalli sat on the back seat of the bike, Athrun began to pedal, the bike began to move.

_What will I give her?_ He asked himself as they passed the first of four streets to get to their destination.

_Will she torture me to death?_ He asked himself again, passing the second of four streets to get to their destination. This time, he can feel the numbness of his fingers.

Cagalli gazed at him, smiling angelically.

_Maybe she'll forgive me…yeah, maybe she will…_ he tried to reassure himself but even with that thought, that positive one, it didn't help him at all. In other words, it was useless. He began to shiver as they passed the third of four streets to get to their destination.

Cagalli noticed his odd expression, she tried to ask him, "Are you alright, Athrun?" but he had this blank expression plastered on his face and he didn't responded to her inquiry, something is definitely bothering her friend today.

_Oh crap! Lord, help me!_ He began to step on the pedal faster and they reached their destination. He parked his bike on the side of the side walk and Cagalli got off his bike.

Cagalli had this worried expression on her angelic face, "Athrun," she held his right shoulder firmly with her hand, "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and feigned a smile, to cover up his predicament that concerns her and his fate that is, "I'm fine! Why won't you go in and get _Kithetic! _I'm sure he's waiting for you, Cagalli!"

She remembered her favorite doll, "Oh yeah! She might be lonely. I'll go in and I'll help Auntie Lenore, see you later!" she then waved goodbye to her friend.

Athrun sat on the pavement, his shoulder slumping, his wrist supporting his chin, "Oh boy…she will be mad once she knows that I don't have a gift for her…" he let out a heavy sigh, this wasn't definitely his day at all.

He gazed at the street, he saw his mother fast approaching him. She pulled over and looked at him curiously, "What is your problem, Athrun?"

Athrun shook his head, ignoring her inquiry. His mother sighed and parked her bike near Athrun's and entered her special place.

He tried to flex his fingers, thinking of something.

"Oh, Athrun!" his mother called out to him, "Please water the flowers!"

Athrun snapped his fingers, "Yes! That will definitely work!" he then quickly obeyed his mother and too some of the flowers.

--

Cagalli reached for the cute, blue doll, _Kithetic_, "Here's mommy!" she hugged the doll tight and Lenore chuckled lightly as she heard Cagalli's statement. She then sat on the ledge of the veranda and saw Athrun picking some of the flowers.

"Isn't picking flowers bad?" she asked herself, trying to remember what everyone has taught her. As how she recalled, it was but it was Athrun and there got to be a good reason for his actions. He is logical and cute while she's just plain cute and naughty.

She let out a soft yawn, it was her nap time already. She went to the place where _Kithetic _was laying and she lay there, taking her afternoon nap.

--

Athrun gazed at his work magnificently. It was indeed a work of art! Who would ever thought that those Santan flowers can be made to a crown? He never thought of that before but now, it was his savior. Now he owes those flowers a lot and he needs to take care of then from now on.

Athrun quickly ran inside and saw that his mother was out of site, _Maybe she distributed pamphlets…_ that was his immediate thought. He then went to the dolls gallery and saw his playmate fast asleep.

He sighed but he gazed at her lovingly, she sure is cute even though she is fast asleep.

Athrun sat beside her and placed the crown on her head. Seeing her yawn a bit, it made him sleepy too.

"I'll sleep for a while…" he said to himself as he lied there with her, hugging her doll a bit.

--

"Sister, I think this is the place!" a girl with dark pink hair, which was tied to a bun, told her sister.

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Duh, Meyrin!" she then turned her head away and quickly called her friends, saying about the antique doll gallery which was having a sale.

Minutes later, many women had entered the gallery.

"Oh my!" a girl with brown hair, she was called Meer, ran to a corner and took a cute blue haired doll, "He's so cute!" she then hugged him tightly.

She then gazed at the blonde haired doll, "She's cute too!" she quickly called out to her friends who quickly rushed to her location.

"They're so cute!" Luna touched the noses of the cute dolls who sneezed at the same time.

"And they look like real kids!" her sister added.

Then, Lenore came in, "Sorry for my delay, ladies!" she apologized.

"Can we buy them!" the three enthusiastic buyers exclaimed at the same time.

"No, the dolls are mine! They are made for each other!" Meyrin defended her side, trying her chances to be able to purchase the said pair.

Luna sighed and glared at her sister, "You can't! I'll buy it even though it will cause my whole moth salary!"

Meer took out her wallet and went to Lenore, "How much are these dolls? I'll buy them now." The two sisters were shock. This cannot be happening to them.

Lenore looked at the two _dolls_. She gasped, "I'm sorry, I can't sell them to you!"

All of them were confuse. "Don't you want my money, lady?" Meer said in an impolite tone.

She shook her head, "They are not dolls you see…they are real kids!"

All of them were shock and held different expressions plastered on their faces, one has disappointment, the other was thunderstruck, while the last one was looking plain stupid and that was Meyrin.

The three girls sighed. "O…kay…" Luna gave in and the three of them headed off.

--

"Cagalli!" she heard her father called out for her. As she slowly opened her eyes, she, rather, she and Athrun were already in the sofa of the Zala's living room.

"Daddy!" she ran to him, giving him a big hug. In return, her father let her sat on his lap, "How's your day, daddy?"

He nodded, "Just fine…hey, you have a beautiful crown there!" he praised it.

"Wow!" Cagalli exclaimed as she saw the beautiful crown of flowers placed on her head, wondering who made it for her, just for her. She gazed at her playmate who was still fast asleep, mumbling that he owes his mother's flowers a week's watering.

She chuckled lightly. Now she knows why he was busy all afternoon.

--

**End of Flashback…**

She again gazed at her angels, they were lucky that they have a happy, nice life, no more war to worry about.

"Are my angels asleep already?" she turned to the other way and she saw her husband, Athrun. Even though years had already passed, he still looks the same.

She shook her head, "I can feel Angelo's eyes opening now…Angela's hand is searching for her watch…"

Athrun smiled at her, "Let the kids freshen up and I have a big surprise for you at the beach."

--

"Mommy, no need to hold me!" Angelo whined once more.

For once, he is definitely not like his father, he was becoming more like his mother, stubborn. Cagalli didn't loose her grip on the twin's hands because once they got away, there's no telling on how to find them.

Cagalli gazed at the sky, although the sun was about to set, it was a beautiful site.

"Cagalli!" she heard her brother called out her name and she turned her head and saw him with his friends. They approached them, "What's the celebration?" she wondered why Lacus was holding a cake and Shinn had a tight grip on some balloons.

Everyone felt dumbfounded with that inquiry of hers. Anyway, they just feigned their smiles. Shinn spoke first, "Cagalli…happy…birthday!"

She was shock. Not because that they have done all of this things for her but…Shinn was able to call her by her first name!

"Yeah…happy birthday, Cagalli!" she saw Athrun placing a crown on her head and gave her a bouquet of rose, "I hope this is better than the one before."

Cagalli smiled meekly, she can't believe that they made a collective effort just to make this for her! She owes them a lot.

Dearka snorted, "Can't we start the party now? You know, Zala made us mine in this stupid cave just to make that crown of your blondie and then it made my complexion darker!"

Cagalli smirked, "You'll always be black, Elthman!" she joked.

--

**End Of One-shot**

**--**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you love it! It took me three days to type this! Please review, dear readers!**

**Ciao!**

**nareiya**


End file.
